


Unexpected Surprise

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Talbot is just full of surprises.
Relationships: Harry Flynn/Talbot
Kudos: 3





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Please go read Traitorthief's fic, they're a huge reason I am writing more for them --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629966

**Ta** lbot hadn’t been sure what to expect of a life of his own. Marlowe had held her claws into him so deeply, so viciously for so long, freedom had become a delirious dream to him. Being freed in a crumbling city, helped by those who he had been forced to hunt, it had been so much. His saviors were gone now, off to live their lives while Talbot remained with the one who had captured his heart. Harry was so kind, so gentle with him despite his tough exterior to those around them. Talbot was often curled up with him, offering his advice while Harry poured over research and plans for a myriad of jobs he had yet to complete. It was nice to have an extra pair of eyes, and the enthusiasm Talbot held for the historical pieces that would soon be acquired was refreshing. Talbot was just pleased to be able to express his interest and desire, and it isn’t long before he begins to grow comfortable with Harry.

It’s just a simple evening when Harry realizes Talbot is absolutely extraordinary. 

Harry is being stubborn, as he always is. It’s late, and despite running on little to no sleep, Harry found it a bright idea to try and work on cleaning an intricate artifact they had acquired. It’s almost eight feet tall, and Harry is perched on a step-stool that really needed to be replaced. The artifact came in several pieces, and started to teeter when Harry leaned over just a little too much. 

_“Ah shit!”_ Harry pulled back, trying to grasp the closest piece to pull it back. There’s a flash of red, and suddenly the piece is gone, leaving Harry to lean against the artifact. Talbot, who he knew for a fact had been two rooms away, was now standing a few feet away. Grey eyes were now shining with a fading flame, red and black wisps of…. _something_ akin to fire criss-crossing all over Talbot’s body. Delicate hands shimmered, nails long and able to slice through anything if given the chance. Harry just stared at him dumbfounded, Talbot’s fingers nervously twitching as he returned to his normal self.

_“I…”_ Harry had no idea what to say or think, straightening himself as Talbot carefully sets the piece he held down. The longer he stands there silent, the more Harry can see the inset of panic and uncertainty in those grey eyes. _“What just happened?”_ Small questions, just like the small steps he takes forward. 

_“I...I don’t know where to begin.”_ That soft voice makes Harry’s heart ache, Talbot, stepping back when Harry offers a hand. _“I cannot begin to even fathom what to say, what to explain, how to…”_

_“Small steps love.”_ There it is, raised shoulders lower just a fraction, and Talbot turns to busy himself with making tea. It takes him a few minutes to collect his thoughts, Harry resetting the artifact before sitting on the couch. He sees the way Talbot has tensed himself, as if preparing to be told off or something worse. The way Talbot awkwardly sits just within reach makes Harry’s heart ache, slender hands wrapped tightly around his mug. They sit in silence, sipping the tea Talbot made before the other lets out a soft sigh.

_“I...am not normal.”_ The way the word normal runs off his tongue sounds forced, like a word that was almost disgusting to Talbot. _“I was infected by power, the power of the Djinn.”_ Talbot closes his eyes for a moment, remembering the night that had taken so much. _“Since the infection, I can do so many strange things, actions that make most people fear me.”_

_“Like what love?”_ Harry shifted over a little, taking it slow. 

_“I can do as you saw, teleport between immense distances in the blink of an eye.”_ Expecting to see disgust, uncertainty or fear, Talbot felt his nerves begin to calm at the curious wonder in those brilliant hazel eyes. _“I can manifest my power to deflect damage from things such as gunfire, and can manipulate the shadows to hide me.”_

_“That’s amazin’.”_ Harry let out a low whistle, setting his prosthetic within reach of the other. He sees the way Talbot begins to further relax, eyes widening as Talbot’s mug begins to slowly float up between his hands. _“You are just full of surprises aren’t you?”_ Talbot gives a slightly embarrassed look, scooting over to nestle against Harry’s side.

_“You are not frightened?”_ Talbot’s questioned after some time, just relaxing against Harry’s familiar body heat.

_“Love, I’ve seen real monsters, and you’re not one of them. Of course I’m not frightened.”_ Harry hummed, gently pressing a kiss to the top of Talbot’s head. The monsters were in Shambhala, on the island of El Dorado, not in someone as sweet as Talbot. The scent of black pepper and ginseng fills his nose, and the two sit for some time, just listening to the quiet noise of traffic from outside.

Harry never imagined his life to return to the strange and occult, but if it was with Talbot, he certainly didn’t mind.


End file.
